


Ninjago Civil War

by Ninjaman2



Series: Ninjago Chronicles [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonically it happens but I might not describe it, Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Final Battle, Gore, Heavy Angst, Like It might happen, M/M, Original Character-centric, Pansexual Character, Robot Feels, Violence, War, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: *WARNING* Do not expect this to be updated anytime soon, this is a place holder for a future story.For over 20 year the ninja have been fighting, striving, dying to protect Ninjago from evil. Years ago they were warned of a coming threat which never came - they became complacent. Then came the Oni.Then came the war.
Relationships: Ash/Shade (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), First Spinjitzu Master (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Kai/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Neuro/Chamille (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Polyninja (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383703
Kudos: 3





	Ninjago Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> To understand anything said in this story, you must read my Ninjago Chronicles Story, which is a plot summery for the entire 'franchise'
> 
> Also, I'm not settled on the sex scene, its canon to the story, but I don't know if I should write it or not...

Long before time had a name. Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master using the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Shuriken of Ice, and The Sword of Fire. Or so the legend goes. In reality, the legend transcends long, longer, longer than long before. To the time when the was no time.

The first realm. A land of lush and beautiful order. Life and death were perfectly balanced. Creation met destruction in a harmonious dance that lasted eons with peace. For in this beginning, the was The Oni and The Dragon. Both were different, but both were together in their difference. The Oni held sway over destruction while The Dragon had creation. Therefore, at some point, after millennia of existence, one became two. The Dragon created another dragon. The Firstborn. She was the daughter of The Dragon. And together, they made dozens more dragons, until eventually The Dragon passed. With the Firstborn as the head of the dragons, The Oni was more alone that the eons that passed previously. But somehow, out of the destruction; came life. The second oni. Soon there were as many oni as dragon with the first only becoming The Oni Prime and the only oni producing children. However, the method used by the Prime to produce is offspring as akin to asexual reproduction – cloning, but these clone oni did not have nearly as much power as the Prime, and as the Prime produced more and more, it slowly grew madder and madder. Meanwhile, the realm was thrown into complete chaos as the rapid increases in Creation and Destruction and their subsequent clashes was causing mayhem. And soon, war broke out between the two races. Oni and Dragon slaughtering each other in the skies and on the ground and in the seas. Oni began to mutate themselves into different forms and types to better combat the dragon’s variety of elemental powers. This battle between creation and destruction lasted eons. Then, suddenly, something changed. An Oni and a Dragon had a child. This child should have been impossible, but they were the perfect mixture of creation and destruction. As the war raged on, the Oni became afraid of their own leader, so they attempted to destroy him – they failed. So instead, they split the being into three. Trapping his spirit into three masks which represented the three critical parts of the Prime. Hatred, Vengeance, Deception. With the Prime gone, the Oni needed a new champion and tried to get the child to fight for them. The dragons did the same. Torn between creation and destruction, the fully Oni and fully Dragon child left the realm and journeyed to a new land. There he created creature and people to live in the world he sieged from its miniscule original population. However, the Oni followed him, and he was forced to do battle against them. This caused the destruction of his new land. Now desiring to end the war that destroyed his friends, he returned to the first realm with his new powers; Spinjitzu and fought alongside the dragons against the Oni and they won. The Oni vanished but the first realm had been destroyed. The First Spinjitzu master abandoned all knowledge and trinkets of the first realm and left. Wandering throughout the realms he created trying to find a purpose. Until he met someone. A being like him. A woman. Fate. Together, they discovered love and had two children. They brought their new-borns to the realm of the First Spinjitzu Master and he reformed it using golden weapons in the image of the weapons his friends and allies used against the Oni invasion. Ninjago was formed. More Oni came over the centuries but each one was destroyed by the him until some found beauty in his world and gave up their crusade. The masks of the prime were buried deep in Ninjago – to hopefully never be found. Fate knew she couldn’t linger and love her husband and children, or there’d be no future for anything. So with broken heart, she left the realm and her family and gave herself to all, so all realms could have a future, a fate.

Montgomery and Wu Garmadon were the children of the First Spinjitzu Master. Montgomery was the first to be born, then Wu a year later. Montgomery embodied the element of destruction, the oni in his blood was thick. Wu embodied the element of creation, the dragon in his blood was thick. When the First Spinjitzu Master died, he entrusted the protection of the realm and the golden weapons to his children. But when the children were youths, the eldest was bitten by a legendary serpent who’s venom was toxic enough to kill any mortal, but to a child of an entity such as the First Spinjitzu Master, the effect was much worse. The venom twisted the very soul of the elder child to evil, and upon reaching adulthood, Montgomery had the wicked desire to seize the golden weapons for himself and reform Ninjago in his image. Wu, loyal to his father fought back against his evil brother and was forced to strike him down. Garmadon was cursed and remained trapped in the underworld for many years, slowly planning with the army of undead he’d conquered, to once again steal the weapons. Wu meanwhile took the weapons and hid them across Ninjago, leaving a map with a close friend of his which told of their location.

Years passed, then Garmadon sent his armies to Ninjago to give him the weapons, but what he didn’t expect was that Wu wasn’t alone. Wu had expected the return and trained three ninja; Cole Brookstone, Zane Julien, and Jay Walker. He also train another ninja; Kai Smith, after Garmadon’s army stole the map and Kai’s sister. Together, Wu and his four ninja did battle against Garmadon’s army and other threats to Ninjago such as the ancient Overlord which had killed The First Spinjitzu Master’s friends, The Serpentine and the same serpent which turned Garmadon evil (now a giant monster), and many more threats.

But they never did it alone. Nya Smith, sister to Kai joined the team originally as a samurai under the moniker Samurai X. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, second child of Garmadon and only legitimate child of Garmadon. The ninja became representatives of the elements of creation over their years of battles against the forces of evil.

Kai, Master of Fire. Cole, Master of Earth. Zane, Master of Ice. Jay, Master of Lightning. Lloyd, Master of Energy. Nya, Master of Water.

Over the years, more ninja joined their crusade.

Martin, Master of Light/Creation. Kim Rune, Master of Darkness. Kayla Samson, the elementless ninja.

Eventually, this elite team of warriors did battle against the Oni who had swiftly conquered all the realms, and in a last stand in the home of the First Spinjitzu Master, they destroyed the invasion force. However, they knew despite the immense – impossible size of the army, it was only an Oni scouting party. More would come. They knew this one truth.


End file.
